


the more things seem to change

by TheNightbloodSolution



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, modern au princess mechanic makes my heart so warn you don't understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightbloodSolution/pseuds/TheNightbloodSolution
Summary: Raven has called Clarke a lot of things over the years.





	the more things seem to change

“Hey, you.”

Raven flinched at the sound of her own voice. That had definitely come off more confrontationally than she'd intended.

The blonde flipped her head around to look Raven in the eye.

“Yeah?”

She was pretty. Raven could see the appeal. Blue eyes, blonde hair, nice rack. That didn’t make it hurt any less that her long-term boyfriend cheated on her with Little Miss Perfect.

She didn’t even know the girl’s name, just that she had seen her kissing Finn in a Facebook photo on one of her high school friend’s feeds. Raven and Finn were only one year apart; they would only have to do the long distance for a year. At least, that’s what they told each other when she’d left for Ark U. But here they were, three months into the school year and he’d moved on _without telling her_.

“Are you dating Finn Collins?” Raven asked bluntly.

It was a question she already knew the answer to.

A pause. “…Yes.”

“Me too.” Raven replied, straining to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

The girl choked on her coffee. “W-what?”

Raven’s jaw clicked. “My name’s Raven Reyes, and I’ve been dating Finn for five years. Or did you already know that?”

“No!” She cried. “No, I swear. I didn’t know.”

“Well, now you do.”

With that, Raven walked out of the coffee shop. She’d done what she set out to do. Now, she had to do the hard part: confronting Finn.

* * *

 

“Hey, hey Blondie!”

Raven cringed. Not a great descriptor, but she knew that girl’s face.

It got her attention at least. She frowned at Raven, as if trying to place her face in a long list of memories.

“Raven. Finn’s ex.” She clarified.

The girl’s eyes widened. “Oh, fuck. I guess I kind of repressed that one.”

“I wish I could.” Raven rolled her eyes. “And you are…?”

“Uh, Clarke.” She extended her hand awkwardly after spending a few seconds fumbling with her books. “Finn’s other ex.”

“You’re a freshman?”

“Yeah, premed. You?”

“Sophomore. Mechanical Engineering.”

“Shit, that sounds intense.”

“Not if you know what you’re doing,” Raven winked.

It was one of the moments where something took over, maybe instinct, maybe fate, but the words bubbled out of Raven’s lips against her own volition. She could have easily stayed at a distance, with Clarke being “just that other girl who Finn dated,” but something prompted her to speak up.

“Hey, my friends are having a thing this Saturday at their apartment. You’re welcome to come if you want.”

“Really?” Clarke sounded surprised.

“Yeah, why not? There’ll be alcohol and we can bitch about Finn a little.”

“Or a lot. Did you see what he did with his hair?”

“No, I blocked him. What’d he do?”

“He shaved it! But just half. He’s got a half buzz cut, it looks ridiculous.”

As it turns out, the start of a friendship can’t simply be reversed.

* * *

 

“You know I think you’re totally the best, most sweet and lovely roommate in the world, right?”

Raven’s voice sounded sickly sweet to her own ears as she called to Clarke from the bathroom.

“What do you want?” Clarke replied suspiciously.

“Do you mind if I borrow your toothbrush?”

And _really_ , Raven wishes she didn’t have to, but thanks to two idiots (Jasper and Monty), a dumb prank (involving inordinate amounts of mustard), and the fact that all their friends liked to hang out in Raven and Clarke’s apartment all the time, Raven now was lacking a usable toothbrush. It was already half past midnight, so all the stores were closed and Raven just couldn’t go to sleep without brushing her teeth. It was one of her pet peeves.

Clarke sighed. “Go for it, I guess.”

Raven did go for it, after giving Clarke a probably-too-tight side hug and a peck on the cheek.

“You know, sharing a toothbrush is practically like kissing.” Raven brought up later, when they were both slouching over textbooks on their beat up couch (a typical spot to find them in at two in the morning).

Clarke snorted. “No, it’s not.”

“It totally is. They’re both swapping spit.”

“No offense, but I wouldn’t trust half the people I’ve kissed to share my toothbrush. That’s way more intimate.” Clarke argued.

“Awww, you trust me.” Raven teased, slinging an arm around her roommate's shoulders.

When she kisses Clarke for the first time, Raven has to reluctantly agree. Sharing a toothbrush is nothing like kissing. Kissing Clarke is leagues better.

* * *

 

“Hey, why don’t you get the hell away from my girlfriend?”

Raven’s voice was hostile at best.

“Ray, don’t.” Clarke placed an arm on Raven’s shoulder to hold her back. “It’s not worth it.”

That didn’t stop Raven from shooting a menacing glare at the guy who wouldn’t take no for an answer where Clarke was concerned. He was tall and easily had sixty pounds on her, but Raven still thought she could take him, leg brace and all.

The guy did leave them with a murmured, “crazy bitch,” and Clarke had to hold Raven back _again_ , but she couldn’t help it. Raven had a protective streak a mile wide where Clarke was concerned.

Even before they were dating, Raven vetted the guys and girls Clarke would go out with intense scrutiny to make sure they were good enough for her (though some of that may have been jealousy, in hindsight).

Raven’s moody the whole night after that, not even the continuation of the thrilling saga of horrible customers that their bartender, Gina, likes to recount could get Raven out of her funk.

But later that night, when Clarke spooned Raven in their Queen bed and leaned over to whisper in her ear, “I know you could’ve taken him,” Raven actually smiled.

* * *

 

“You’re gonna be my wife.”

Raven was in awe as she stared down at her ring, newly fitted on her fourth finger.

If life had plot twists, this was one of them.

Raven had always been the initiator in their relationship. Raven found Clarke in the coffee shop, Raven started their friendship, Raven kissed Clarke first, and asked her on their first date minutes later. It was always Raven.

And yet, Clarke was the one on one knee, pouring her heart out and listing endless reasons why Raven should marry her. As if Raven was ever going to say no.

“Yeah,” Clarke agrees, leaning into Raven’s side. “I’m going to be your wife.”

(A few months later, they invite Finn to the wedding, just for the hell of it. His invitation arrives back with a check next to “Regretfully Declines” and both girls burst out laughing.)

**Author's Note:**

> i love....... princess mech......
> 
> if you want to find me on [tumblr](http://clarkgriffon.tumblr.com)


End file.
